Beelzemon
Beelzemon is a fictional character from the Digimon Tamers series. He is the Mega form of Impmon and one of The Seven Great Demon Lords. Beelzemon is a follower of Daemon and Ghoulmon and is at the top of the "Nightmare Soldiers" greatest fighters list but he only attacks Digimon as strong as he is. He wields the "Berenjena" shotguns and rides the "Behemoth" motorcycle yet his form is flawed. But when his power and spirit are equal, he can Mode Change to his powerful Blast Mode. In this form, he possesses a more calmed down spirit and his villanous red eyes become green. He also gains wings and wields the Positron Gun, a powerful Blaster Cannon. His Crest insignia is "Gluttony". Name Origin Beelzemon's name is derived from Beelzebub, the Hebrew word for Lord of the Flies and a word which is often synonymous with devil. Abilities He later gains the ability to Mode Change to Blast Mode. Attacks *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires his two shotguns. *'Darkness Claw': Attacks enemies with his claws. *'Motorbike rockets':shoots rockets from his bike(behemoth) *'Summon behemoth':Summons his bike(behemoth) next to him. Behemoth * Behemoth(べヒーモス) - Dark motorcycle that has the ability to take control of the mind of whoever rides it except Beelzemon. Beelzemon's resistance could be due to a special control power granted by Zhuqiaomon, or it could be that Behemoth cannot control Mega level Digimon. Behemoth's origins are unknown, but it was originally encountered by the Tamers while they were in the Digital World. Piloted by a possessed MetalKoromon, it constantly rampaged through a village of Chuchidarumon the Tamers came across. Guilmon managed to jump onto it and remove the mesmerized driver, only to fall under the spell himself and begin attacking.Thanks to the efforts of his friends, he was freed, and Behemoth fell into a pool of lava. However, it then emerged, ridden by the recently Digivolved Beelzemon. It served as his mode of transportation from then on, giving him a serious advantage in speed. However, it was eventually destroyed during a battle between Beelzemon and first Megidramon, and then Gallantmon. Behemoth would later repear, in the movie "Runaway Locomon" - the reason for this is unexplained. Appearances Digimon Tamers * Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (North America in the style of Sylvester Stallone) & Hiroki Takahashi (Japan). When Chatsuramon offered him the power to Digivolve, Impmon accepted it eagerly and Warp Digivolved through the power bestowed to him by Zhuqiaomon. But in return for the power, the newly born Beelzemon had to destroy the Tamers and their Digimon for the Devas. Beelzemon took advantage of his search for the gang by practicing his newfound power on anything he encountered like some Chrysalimon. When he first made his presence known to the Tamers down, Kyubimon realised that he was Impmon. However, the ensuing battle was interrupted by a fierce storm, created by the reactivation of the unstable Juggernaut program and Beelzemon fled. He later appeared at the entrance to Zhuqiaomon's Red Tower, to hinder Takato and his group. During the fight that ensued, Beelzemon impaled Leomon, killing him and loading his data. Takato went into a rage and WarGrowlmon Digivolved to Megidramon, who overpowered Beelzemon. But when Makuramon appeared to berate Beelzemon, the villain killed him and took the Deva's data to increase his strength, enabling him to fend Megidramon off. Taomon and Rapidmon tried to stop the two but they almost got killed by Beelzemon themselves, though the data of their ulimate forms was absorbed. With this increase in power, Beelzemon defeated Megidramon and went into a manic state of grandeur. But when Takato and Guilmon Biomerged to Gallantmon for the first time, a fierce battle followed. Not even with Chatsuramon's data was Beelzemon able to defeat Gallantmon. He was about to be destroyed when Jeri stopped Gallantmon, not wanting to see any more killing. Beelzemon reflected on the events in his life that led up to this point and left, utterly dejected. The image of Jeri haunted his mind, leaving him vulnerable to revenge from the Chrysalimon, who siphoned his energy and left behind a beaten and defeated Impmon in their wake. Impmon was found by Rika and Renamon, who brought him back to the Real World with them, where he was eventually reunited with Ai and Mako. But when the D-Reaper appeared in Shinjuku, Impmon left to join in the battle. Mako gave him a toy gun and Ai gave him a kiss and as he ran to the battlefield, he Digivolved again to Beelzemon, but as Beelzemon Blast Mode. Runaway Locomon Beelzemon makes two brief appearances in the movie. First is where he shows up on his motorcycle during Locomon's rampage and tries to take down Locomon with his Double Impact attack only for Locomon to destroy his motorcycle with a Wheel Grinder attack and the second time was when he shows up in Blast Mode and saves Suzie and Lopmon from a Parasimon during the Parasimon attack. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Digimon Dark Area family